Days go by
by FATUA
Summary: AU/Nadie entiende mas que nosotros... songfic Glycerine de Bush


Hola, he regresado con mi aportación para la comunidad Bleach Grunge.. la canción es una muy buena canción que es Glycerine de Bus.A continuación la letra completa, porque no viene tal cual en el fic.. y eso que es un songfic…

Must be your skin that I'm sinkin in  
Must be for real cause now I can feel  
and I didn't mind  
it's not my kind  
not my time to wonder why  
everything's gone white  
and everything's grey  
now your here now you away  
I don't want this  
remember that  
I'll never forget where your at  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine

I'm never alone  
I'm alone all the time  
are you at one  
or do you lie  
we live in a wheel  
where everyone steals  
but when we rise it's like strawberry fields

If I treated you bad  
you bruise my face  
couldn't love you more  
you got a beautiful taste  
don't let the days go by  
could have been easier on you  
I coudn't change though I wanted to  
could have been easier by three  
our old friend fear and you and me  
glycerine (repeat)  
don't let the days go by  
glycerine

I needed you more  
when we wanted us less  
I could not kiss just regress  
it might just be  
clear simple and plain  
that's just fine  
that's just one of my names  
don't let the days go by  
could've been easier on you  
glycerine

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kubo, Tite y la canción de Bush

* * *

**Days go by**

Entrelazaste tus dedos con mis dedos y volviste tu mirada al vacio.

No éramos nadie, a nadie le importábamos y nadie sabía de nuestra existencia más que nosotros mismos ,solo éramos dos huérfanos en el techo de una iglesia, esperando que pasara algo lo que fuera, no teníamos aspiraciones de una vida mejor ¿Que podíamos aspirar?.

Es una mentira que alguien como nosotros quisiera conocer a los que nos dejaron, yo llegue ahí a los 3 años, no recuerdo nada más que el olor a canela de una mujer que me tomaba de la mano y toco la gran puerta de madera gastada del orfanato donde te conocí cuando llegaste años después como un bebe. Así que palabras como padre, madre y familia, no tenían significado y tampoco teníamos curiosidad por saberlo, nunca fuimos como los demás, nunca lloramos, nunca esperamos que regresaran, nunca hicimos expectativas de que algún día podríamos tener maravillosos padres que nos harían felices, ya éramos felices. Si una familia significaba lo que tú y yo teníamos no necesitaba más.

Te recargaste en el barandal, seguías tomando mi mano, _- alguien me quiere adoptar-_ dijiste en un tono aburrido y monótono casi como si habláramos del catecismo de la vieja Sor María voltee a verte sorprendido, tenias 15 años. Nadie adoptaba a alguien de esa edad, sonreí hipócritamente cuando me miraste y soltaste tu mano. Ahora sé que ese gesto era más que una indirecta pero yo no la sentí, te abrace y te felicite, ahora podrías tener lo que siempre quisimos, comida, ropa y dinero.

Me preguntaste que si era lo que yo realmente quería.

No respondí, lo único que quería era besarte pero me di la vuelta y tú te cruzaste de manos y susurraste un _ - pendejo -. _Siempre que haces eso piensas que no me doy cuenta pero lo sé…

_Quería besarte pero, __No podía besarte, así que solo retrocedí__  
__si tan solo pudiese ser claro, simple y planeado__  
__Estaría bien, es tan solo uno de mis nombres__  
_

Te apartaste de mí y esa fue la primera de muchas otras… Acababa de llover y hacia frio, raro para esa tarde de Junio, yo te veía mientras te abrasabas tratando de conservar un poco de calor que tu delgada ropa no permitía, esquivabas mi mirada que ya te empezaba poner nerviosa, sobretodo porque no pude evitar ver como tus pequeños pezones se remarcaban a través del vestido blanco que usabas. Sabía que no eras mi tipo, las mujeres con buenas tetas me gustan más, pero tu pequeña con cuerpo delgado que podría ser el de un niño de piel clara y cabello corto muy oscuro, me traías; pendejo. El hecho de que nunca usaras sostén sobre todo porque no lo necesitabas me avergonzaba y tú no te dabas cuenta, aun conservas esa inocencia… Tu cara es hermosa nunca he visto a alguien con tu mirada con esa combinación entre boca nariz y ojos que cause esa sensación de nostalgia y vacio pero que al mismo tiempo con una sola sonrisa ilumine todo a su alrededor, cariño, en verdad tienes efectos extraños… en las personas...

Ese día usabas la camisa que te compre con mi primer sueldo legal, cuadros azules con verde, estaba orgulloso que la usaras, eras mi chica aunque tú no lo sabías. Fui adentro del cuarto en esa azotea que ahora era mi casa, ya no podía vivir contigo en el orfanato acababa de cumplir 17, era mayor. Y era el único capaz de arreglar el piano destartalado de la iglesia y a cambio me dejaban vivir en el techo, nadie me enseño como hacerlo, me gustaba la música que tocaban ahí, aun cuando no sentía nada por lo que hacían ahí, no había odio ni amor, solo indiferencia. Lo único que no me causa indiferencia eres tú.

Tome una manta para ti, pero cuando regresaba estabas recargada en el marco de la puerta, te habías quitado el vestido y la camisa, ahora te tenia ante mí en bragas y botas, nunca te viste más bella, blanca de pies a cabeza con un leve color rosa en tus mejillas y los labios entre abiertos te mire apenado, tratando de ignorarte y a la vez tratando de mirar lo que más pudiera, en ese entonces no pensé que te volvería a ver desnuda. Extendí mi mano con la manta, para que la tomaras pero en lugar de eso la tiraste al suelo y te abalanzaste sobre mí. Para apretar tus labios sobre los míos; no sabias besar. Pero aprendiste rápido, en una tarde en un cuarto sin baño con una cama coja, una silla y una guitarra.

Recorrí todo tu cuerpo con mis manos con mi lengua tenias un sabor hermoso ¿Cuantas noches había amanecido mojado soñando con eso? con hacértelo hasta cansarme, con escuchar tus gemidos apagados por el pudor de una primera vez, lo cual no sucedió, tu cuerpo estaba hecho para amar y dejarse amar… tu lo gozabas, no lloraste cuando te penetre por primera vez, solo cerraste los ojos y desde el fondo de la garganta salió un gemido como si el sentirme entre tus piernas aliviara una carga. Estabas tan estrecha y húmeda que me sentí intimidado porque no sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer, pero eso también lo aprendí contigo, a la fecha pienso en ese día como el mejor sexo de mi vida, nunca lo he vuelto a hacer así, no me di cuenta hasta años después que no solo eran ganas de cogerte las que tenia si no de quererte.

_Creo que te necesitaba más cuando menos te amaba_

Me hundí en tu piel demasiadas veces deje marcas de mis besos en tus pechos que son del tamaño perfecto para mi boca y tu dejaste arañazos por toda mi espalda, le daba gracias a las campanas que ocultaron cuando repetías mi nombre entre cortado y sexoso que salía de tu boca cada que te envestía, si no te hubiera conocido de antes no pensaría que fuese tu primera vez nunca pensé que tú me tuvieras las misma ganas que yo a ti.

Y así terminamos en medio de sudor y fluidos, mi cuerpo cayó sobre el tuyo estaba cansado y tu también quitaste el cabello de mi cara y me volviste a besar en los labios con la ternura que nunca demostrabas pero de inmediato me quitaste de encima porque te pesaba, sigo siendo demasiado corpulento para ti. Me preguntaste la hora eran las 8 de la noche, era tarde tenias que regresar, buscaste tu ropa. Vi como te vestías nunca pensé que aunque eras pequeña y usabas ropa holgada tuvieras ese trasero y esa cintura tan angosta, que tus senos pequeños eran perfectos y todo encajaba con ese cuerpo que yo acababa de tener, cuando te levantaste de la cama, te temblaban las piernas mi ego subió al verte adolorida. Tome mi ropa para acompañarte y que bajaras sin que nadie te viera, nunca debiste de a ver estado ahí pero dejaste una mancha roja en mi cama, sabía que eras virgen pero… nunca pensé que en verdad yo sería quien te estrenara, pensé que no te podría volver a ver a la cara no se qué esperarías de mi ¿Un novio, un esposo?, yo todavía no tengo madera para eso.

_-Si no era contigo con quien-_

Me dijiste en ese tono juguetón y sarcástico, después me diste la primer sonrisa genuina de la tarde, no esperabas nada de mi… eso fue lo que más me dolió.

Y ahora eme aquí, cariño, en tu sala de estar, con tus manos en mi cara con un algodón curando mis heridas… me gritas me regaña el alcohol quema se que lo haces al propósito pero aguanto el dolor como un buen perro. Me miras con preocupación tus enormes ojos azules me piden que no vuelva a pelar. Pero aun así vendas mis nudillos rojos ensangrentados, hoy volveré a dormir en el sillón de tu casa me miras y tomas mi cabello entre tus dedos lo peinas como cuando éramos niños comentas algo sobre el largo, tus manos se sienten bien.

Traes una pijama de tu esposo, te casaste hace un año, te veías hermosa, el blanco es tu color, sonreías y lo veías como a nadie en el mundo nunca me viste así se que lo amas más que a mí, no te preocupes por ocultarlo. Tú crees que no fui a tu boda que estaba en Las Vegas en un concierto, pero te vi de lejos, nunca te he dejado sola, escribí una canción para ti y la tire a la basura, alguien la encontró y después la escuche en la radio… no podía decir que era mía, como tú.

A él no le importa que me quede me considera tu hermano, aunque eso no es del todo falso, hay días que me gustaría golpearlo, no solo porque te tiene si no por pendejo, no aguanto su sonrisa ni tu adoración por él. No le importa compartir su ropa conmigo, ni su casa, ni su comida, le importaría ¿su mujer? Pero sé que eso a ti te molestaría… odio que me odies.

Me quito la camiseta rota por la pelea y me pongo la blanca inmaculada que me das, ves mi pecho, haces esa expresión, si esa cariño, esa cicatriz es por ti... tú la hiciste con tus pequeñas manos tenias derecho yo te herí primero. Te apenas no por verme semidesnudo si no porque la marca que ha quedado ahí es algo que no te gustaría recordar, ahora tienes otro apellido y no usas botines negros gastados, solo Prada y Louboutin.

Es cierto somos dos huérfanos que la vida les sonrió, un día te fuiste y yo fui tras de ti, tuviste la suerte de que tu hermana se casara con un rico y tuviera tantos remordimientos como para adoptarte, a partir de ahí empezaste a soñar con un futuro, ahora eres diseñadora, yo músico porque nunca he sabido hacer algo mejor. En este momento toco el bajo con una banda que solo sabe mover la boca al ritmo de una pista pero volveré a salir de gira y regresare y otra vez me volveré a emborrachar al llegar a esta ciudad en un bar en un concierto no importa con que licor, buscare un motivo para pelear, porque sé que iras tras de mí a la cárcel, al hospital al bar, a la cantina, a mi departamento y volveré a tener un motivo para disculparme por besarte o tocarte un -_perdón.. Estaba borracho-_, bastara para que me golpees en el estomago y te rías.

Me das una palmada en la espalda y subes las escaleras, me quedo solo viendo las fotografías de tu vida sin mí, una con tus hermanos, otra con el pendejo de tu marido en verdad odio esa sonrisa de estúpido y pensar que tú eres su segundo matrimonio, para mi eres la primera y la única. Ahí escondida hay una conmigo el día que te fuiste del orfanato, esa foto no encaja con las demás como tú en este mundo en el cual has escogido vivir. Bajas y traes en tus manos algunas cobijas, hoy término durmiendo en el sillón de tu casa la próxima vez será en mi casa.

-_Toma, espero que duermas bien-_ lo dices en ese tono seco todavía estas enojada, me avientas las cobijas, las tiro es que no puedo evitar hacerlo, tomarte de la muñeca y acercarte, abrasarte y decirte lo que siempre te digo estos días cuando el alcohol me hace honest_o_

_-Quédate-_

Me volteas a ver con angustia y me abrazas, te sientes tan bien, eres mi hogar_ –Ya no puedo-_ murmuras con tristeza, esta vez parece que me vas a dejar… pero sé que no lo harás... no puedes. Subes las escaleras casi corriendo, escucho ruido, una puerta y voces ¿Estarás discutiendo con él? Hoy no ha bajado tal vez hoy si este molesto... es su aniversario… ¿lo arruine?

Pero da igual, me darás un café por la mañana y un par de aspirinas después una cerveza para la cruda y cocinaras algo mientras me insultas, yo no escuchare nada, pero te veré y me sentiré feliz porque estás ahí, aunque tal vez lo mejor será irme ahorita cuando duermes sin darte explicaciones no soy bueno para eso, me acomodo en el sillón es suave lo cual lo hace bueno para los golpes de la espalda- _Tú no entiendes_ – se escucha el grito que sale de su recamara.

Es cierto nadie entiende… más que nosotros.

Volteo y veo la puerta no me cuesta nada pararme e irme, creo que sería más fácil para ti no volverme a ver, que yo desapareciera para que no me encuentres y vivas tu vida de cenicienta, por mi parte yo empezaría a hacer una vida que no gire alrededor tuyo donde nadie te conozca ni me conozca donde seas solo un recuerdo, dejaría la música empezaría con otra cosa y conseguiría alguien que me ame, alguien que no me conozca y que no se parezca a ti. Sé que sería más fácil para mí también. Pero no me gustan las cosas fáciles.

Lo sé, cariño, voy a regresar.

* * *

Bueno este fic tiene dedicatoria a Klan por ser mi psicólogo últimamente, te adoro… por cierto si alguien se pregunta quién es el marido es el famosísimo, Shiba Kaien. Primero iba a ser Ichigo pero no se leyendo el manga me di cuenta que tal vez a Renji detestaría la relación de Rukia y Kaien y no tendría el mismo efecto dramático.

Besos… y hasta el próximo.


End file.
